Trek Wars Episode II: Empire Rising
by Tony Branco
Summary: With the war with the Borg only a month behind them and the fleets of every major player in the Milky Way in shambles can the Federation fend off the oncoming Imperial onslaught? Time will tell, but with the fleet outnumbered and the Rebel Alliance completely destroyed will the Federation make its final stand? READ MY FIRST STORY OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS ONE!:)
1. Uncertain Future

TREK WARS: Empire Rising

 **Chapter One: Uncertain Future**

Captain Picard sat in his ready room looking at the reports that came in, they didn't look good. While the Enterprise NX-01 and its crew accompanied by Captain Kirk, Captain Spock, Data, Dr. McCoy, Worf, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and others slipped into another dimension the Empire hacked their technology and destroyed the U.S.S. Nixon. The Nixon was sent to claim the weapons and other technology that the federation and the Klingon Empire had lent to the Empire to aide them in their fight with the Borg. Now, the Empire had sent a declaration of war to every major power in the Alpha and Beta quadrants. To make matters worse they had lost contact with the rebel alliance, the only saving grace was that a Romulan scout ship was able to bring Master Yoda to safety aboard the Enterprise. Picard sighed as he continued to skim the reports until an all to familiar voice interrupted him, "Picard, I must speak with you, this time no games I promise." Picard looked up to see none other than Q standing next to him.

Picards anger boiled over, "Q, what the hell do you want now? I don't have time for your childish games, you're omnipitent so you should know damn well that this isn't the time!" Picards anger turned into shock when the entity only shook his head in agreement. "Q, why are you here?" the captain asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Q sighed, "Normally, I'd send you to neverland dressed as a princess for raising your voice but times have changed." Q paused as he walked around the ready room and looked into Picards little fish tank, "I'm here because I want to help, I am going to give myself Jedi powers and aide you in your fight against the emperor and his little pet lizard Vader."

Picard stood up and glared at Q, "What do you mean give yourself Jedi powers? You're omnipotent and immortal, you can turn those two into anything you wish and end this with a thought."

Qs expression turned even more serious as he turned to face Picard, "Because the emperor is far more powerful than you could imagine, long ago he was able to become so powerful that he made it so my powers are useless in that galaxy, unless I gave myself the ability to harness the force like the Jedi are able to, that he cannot block." Q walked even closer to Picard and put his hands on his shoulders, "Picard, me and you have a history, granted it's not a warm and fuzzy one but if you do not accept my offer you stand no chance against those two hapless nitwits."

Aboard the Enterprise NX-01 the bridge was silent, too silent. After the news had broke about the destruction of the Nixon and the Empire declaring war on all of the major players in the milky way the crew had become stiff and full of fear. The news that Q was joining them and his powers would be useless once they crossed into the empires territory via wormhole to meet up with the fleet was even more disheartening. Captains Archer and Kirk stood next to one another staring at the wormhole they were about to enter. To end a war with the Borg and to start another with an Empire more than fifty times your size in man power was disheartening enough, but to find out that they now were able to outgun you as well made the outcome of this coming conflict look grim. The Federation fleet was already in shambles due to the clash with the borg only a month prior and it would take Starfleet more than two years to build enough ships to replace those lost, and to add to that the Romulans and Klingons were in the same boat. Kirk turned his head, looked at Archer and tried to brighten the mood a little, "We'll come out of this alive, the federation always does. I've been through hell and back and I'm still here, we're in for one hell of a fight but this isn't impossible."

Archer kept his gaze on the wormhole and didn't say a word, there was no need to. He knew that Kirk was only trying to lift his spirits and the spirits of those on the bridge, this fight was next to impossible. The federation along with the Romulans, Klingons, Ferengi and Cardassians had around five thousand ships and five hundred million men and women at their disposal while the Imperial fleet had over fifteen thousand large ships and thirty million tie fighters now equipted with federation shields, Romulan plasma turrets, federation phasers and Klingon cloaking devices. Once they crossed into the other galaxy Qs powers would be useless and although he'll have the powers of a Jedi and a lightsabre, that does not help them in a space battle. Ever since Daniels had sent him and his crew to the future Archer had been questioning his judgement and wondering if he had made an error. What if this wouldn't have happened if he and his crew were not present? What if it still would have? Archer didn't have an answer to that. Then again, neither did Spock. Before Archer could finish his train of thought the ships entered the wormhole and came out on the other side. The war for their very survival started now.


	2. Shrinking Fleet

**Chapter 2: Shrinking Fleet**

The two ships named Enterprise finally exited the wormhole and looked out at what was in front of them, the fear that crept through the entire crews of each ship hit an all time high at the scene that lay before them. For where the fleet of allied ships once were positioned was nothing but a starship graveyard. The only ship that was in one piece was the U.S.S. Voyager, thanks to her futuristic hull armor, but it was still heavily damaged. The Voyager was slowly moving through space and on emergency life support, all other essential systems were down. Archer fell to his knees as he stared at the scene in front of him. All Kirk could do was put his hand on his friends shoulder and stare out at the bodies of the thousands of men and women who lost their lives here. The crew remained silent.

"Report!" bellowed Picard from his captains chair staring at the scene with clenched fists, this was it for the Captain. Any diplomatic approach that he had was just thrown out the window, the Empire a war, they'll get far more than they bargained for.

Worf looked down at his tactical station and shook his head, "Captain, the only ship intact is Voyager and I cannot tell how severe the damage is due to their armor. I am also detecting hundreds of escape pods, but all of them are showing no life signs aboard."

Picard looked at Q who stood their with an anger on his face that Picard had never seen before. "That's what they did to her..." Q whispered to himself as he stared out at the lifeless ships out in open space.

Picard approached Q and whispered to him, "Who Q, what did they do to her?" Q just sighed, "I'll tell you when we have the time, right now we need to assist Voyager as I can sense that Kathrine is in great distress at this moment in time."

Picard turned towards Worf and pointed at him and Riker to follow him to the shuttle bay, they would get the Voyager back to form in a few days and then head out to find the rebel alliance and hopefully destroy some Star Destroyers along the way.

Archer and Kirk rounded the corridor and entered into engineering where Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker the third and Scotty awaited them. Before the Captains could speak Trip did the honors, "Capn, Jim, we have some good news and some bad news." Trip paused and continued, "The good news is we have enough supplies aboard our ship and the Enterprise-E to get the Voyager back in shape in just two days or so... but..."

Kirk scowled, "But what Trip? Spit it out."

Scotty pointed at a screen displaying a Star Destroyer and spoke, "The bad news is that we have a wee bit of a problem with this big boy, we just detected it with our special gear that the Klingons gave us to detect the cloaks that they gave the Empire and we detected it a few minutes ago off our starboard bow and now it just disappeared, they may have added modifications to the cloaking device to make it change frequencies once detected." Scotty moved the screen around and pointed at a spot on top of the shield generators of the Destroyer which were positioned on top and shaped like a large disco ball, "But, I have more good news to add to that. Their shields are still positioned here as a ship that large still needs massive shield generators to protect itself, but that's not all, computer magnify section 56-alpha." The screen enlarged to show two tiny black spheres on the left side of each shield generator.

Archer nodded, "So what you're saying is if we take out the shield generators on one of these things we also take out the cloaking device as they stationed right next to the generators, why on earth would they make it so easy for us?"

Kirk pointed at the ship and minimized it to show its full size and then pressed a few buttons to compare it to the Enterprise-E, the largest ship in the federation fleet, "The regular class of Star Destroyer is more than twenty times bigger than the biggest ship in our fleet, and the Super Star Destroyer is more than fifty times bigger, in order to cloak and shield each side of the ship they need a cloaking device on each side of the ship and a generator on each side as well, while that is a plus for us it will still be very difficult to penetrate their shields as they are top tier federation shields on a massive scale. In other words, no shuttles or fighters can go through their shield and take them out, their shield models made this possible while ours make this impossible."

Tucker nodded and pointed at the massive ship again, "Jim is correct, but he's missin one thing, these things are heavily shielded as they are the center point of the shield but that means that the shields get thinner the farther along the ship you go, computer enlarge the very front of the ship." Tucker pointed at a small area that he had highlighted in red earlier, "There's one spot on each ship that should be vulnerable to a photon torpedo sir, or even transporting a strike team or live torpedo on board it sir, it's a weakness that we need to exploit in every confrontation."

Archer shook his head, "Yes, that's a great start but now we have to find a way to neutralize the tie fighters that are now heavily armed that will be heading our way, Starfleet estimates that each destroyer is capable of holding around a thousand of those fighters each, and they normally travel in groups of two to three, so that makes it us vs three destroyers and three thousand small fighter ships that are hard to lock on to with our phasers and torpedoes."

Scotty smiled, "Ah, that's where you're wrong captain, we have a piece o hull from one of the fighters, they're magnetic and if we are able to calibrate a few torpedoes to be sensitive to that exact magnetic frequency we can destroy all three thousand of their ships with just ten torpedoes or so." Scotty opened a little slot next to the computer and revealed a piece of the hull, "This hull is like an old earth magnet from the twentieth century, granted it's much more advanced but the attraction is very similar and I have already started working on a way to get a torpedo attracted to this type o hull, I should have the work done in about five hours or so."

Archers spirits raised a little bit as he slapped Scotty on the shoulder and beckoned to Kirk to follow him back to the bridge, "Well then Scotty, in the words of Jean-Luc, make it so."

 **Three days later...**

With the Voyager finally repaired and reinforcements finally arriving it was finally time to get on with the mission and find what might be left of the rebel alliance, Master Yoda was finally on board the Enterprise-E while the U.S.S. Sanders had transported Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to the Enterprise NX-01. While each ship jumped into Hyperspace Picard sat in his ready room and gazed at Q who was sitting across from him, Picard wanted to know who this "she" was that Q had muttered about a few days ago and he wanted to find out if she was the reason he was even here to help. "So Q, you told me a few days ago you would tell me who this woman you mentioned was, who was she and why is she important to you?"

Q clasped his hands and looked down, "She was... a lover of mine. I know this may be hard for you to believe but I was once deeply in love with a Jedi knight, her name was Adi Gallia, she was a very powerful and formidable Jedi. Even then, the emperor was able to block my powers so I had to gain access to her by giving myself Jedi powers and entering their galaxy with a ship that I had created just outside of it... The emperor, Darth Sidious was in front of us the whole time as a senator and chancellor. We weren't able to detect him and because of that he was able to gain access to the military. He massacred all the Jedi with the exception of a few that I helped escape to distant galaxies, including yours." Q paused and sipped his water, he hated having to consume food and liquids to stay alive but being mortal, he had to. "I tried to save her and transport her on my ship but it was too late, Vader's star destroyer locked on to her Starfighter and they blew her to bits. That's why I'm here, I'm here to end the Emperor and Vader once and for all and then finally, I can bring her and all of the Jedi back from the grave and bring balance to the force."

Picard stared at Q in awe, he never had seen this side of Q before. He was angry, upset and had compassion for the woman he had loved and his fallen comrade. "Q, from what I understand though a Jedi was not allowed to be in a relationship or be in love, am I mistaken?"

Q shook his head, "You're correct Picard, what we did was against the code but we were so in love, I would never turn to the dark side and join ranks with those miserable cowards and neither would she, it was unfortunate when one of us did, it was a pity... I used to consider that snake my friend."

"Who?" Picard asked as he leaned on his desk, getting more interested by the second.

Q looked at the Captain with malice and pure hate in his expression, "Vader."

Vader stood aboard the bridge of the executor and stared out into the distance, he felt him, his presence. Q, a man who he had considered a friend all those years ago was now his enemy. He had been foolish to trust the entity when he was a weak minded Jedi, and now it was finally his time to end him once and for all, Vader turned slowly and walked out of the bridge and into a dark room that was barely lit, kneeled down on the ground and waited. The Emperors figure finally appeared in front of him in the form of a hologram and spoke, "Rise my old friend, I know you have felt what I have sensed."

Vader stood up and nodded, "I have, what do you desire me to do my master?"

The Emperor grinned underneath his hood and showed his sickening yellow teeth, "Do what you do best my old friend, destroy him and all of his companions, but bring Kirk to me. I require him for... other purposes."

Vader bowed once more, "As you wish" and with that the hologram of the Emperor vanished, now it was time to finally face his old friend Q, they could run but they couldn't hide for long.


	3. The Last Hope

**Chapter 3: The Last Hope**

The Enterprise-E, Voyager, NX-01 and two Klingon birds of prey broke off from the rest of the fleet to try to make contact of what was left of the rebel alliance two weeks after the destruction of half of what was left of the federation fleet, and still nothing. As the days went on Luke Skywalker became more and more uneasy about the alliance and his friends. While he could sense that his closest friends were alive; it was very obvious that they were hiding, but where he didn't know. Luke kept reaching out with the force with the being called Q to try to locate his friends or anyone from the alliance but to no avail and to Luke and Q it was starting to become painfully obvious that the rebel alliance was no more. They had talked at length on how to locate his friends, Q was a master of the force and almost as strong as Master Yoda in his prime but was still unable to figure out exactly where his friends were. Q could have just snapped his fingers and sent his friends and all remaining survivors to a nearby planet to be picked up, if it weren't for the Emperor. After three more weeks of searching and reaching out with the force the two decided to inform the Captain that the alliance was most likely no more.

Picard sat back in his chair, obviously stressed as he received the news from Q and Luke. How could it be possible? The rebel alliance had the weapons the Federation had gave them as well, there is no way they could have fell so quickly, or so Picard thought. He sighed and looked at Luke with a sad expression, "We will do all we can to retrieve your friends and any survivors, I was one of the voices calling for the Empire to be armed and my judgment was totally off as I was seeking the total destruction of the Borg." Picard paused, sighed and continued, "If it weren't for us arming the Empire your friends and the alliance would have been fine..."

Q butted in before Picard could finish, "Nonsense Picard, I know as well as you do the only way to get rid of those ants is to be armed and ready for their ability to adapt and assimilate. As far as I'm concerned you only had one option and you took it."

Luke shook his head sadly in agreement, "He's right Captain, without the Empire being able to stand up to the Borg the galaxy would have been theirs in a matter of months."

Picard sighed and stood up, "I suppose it was, we shall continue this conversation later. As of now we are going to rendezvous with what's left of the fleet and head towards Coruscant. The emperor won't be expecting a full frontal assault on the capital of the Empire."

Q nodded, "A prudent choice Picard, strike at them before they can hit us with all they've got. I know the Emperor and his little pet well, they're cunning but they're also extremely arrogant so I suspect that the defenses of the Empire will be spread thin as they are out looking for us."

Picard nodded as he pressed a button on his Desk, "Picard to the bridge, set a course for the fleet. It's time to make our first move."

Vader stood at the center of the bridge and watched his men scramble to locate the Federation fleet, before Vader gave the command to proceed to the first known location he felt something in the force, he reached out and felt it, felt his son and Q. Vader looked towards Admiral Hefton and pointed in the direction of Coruscant, "They will be attempting an all out assault on the capital, we should be there to give them a proper greeting." The Admiral simply nodded, knowing not to question Vaders order and made the announcement that the ships were now heading back to the capital to defend it from the enemy. Vader looked out into space and continued to search for the rest of the fleet and found them, they were regrouping and heading straight for Coruscant, but little did they know that he would be there waiting for them. It would give Vader great pleasure to strike down Picard, Kirk, Archer and most of all Q. Then, he could finally turn his son to the dark side, take down the Emperor and rule the two galaxies with his son at his side. The time to end the Federation was near, the time was now.

 **Five Days later...**

The fleet was in shambles, Picard bellowed orders from the bridge of the Enterprise to no avail, the entire Imperial fleet was waiting for them the second they got there. Not only were they outnumbered they were now outgunned as well. The Imperials were using the Federation weaponry that they had stolen along with their more primitive original weapons with great success. The trick that Commander Tucker of the NX-01 and Scotty put together to take care of the tie fighters had worked, but the one hundred Star Destroyers they were facing was a different matter, they had taken out seven of them but the fleet of three hundred Romulan, Federation, Cardassian, Ferengi and Klingon ships had already lost fifty and counting. Their last hope was on Vaders flag ship trying to take him down and take the ship from the inside. Captain Kirk, Q, Worf, Data and Lieutenant Reed were the only ones left alive of the fifty men that they had sent, and the fate of the battle rested with them.

Q held on to his lightsabre tightly as he led what was left of the strike team closer to the bridge, he had been on the older models of these and was sure that the bridge was in a similar spot, and according to the directions on the wall he was correct, they rounded the corner and took out any storm trooper they saw with ease. The rest of the strike team perished during the biggest skirmish they had on the ship, a few hundred storm troopers had cornered them and taken out all of the Klingons and Romulans that had borded with them and now it was up to them. Q looked back at Kirk, Data, Worf and Reed to make sure they were still behind him and motioned to them that there were a few storm troopers dead ahead. Q jumped out into the hallway with them as the others laid down cover fire. Q began slicing away at the troopers and blocking all friendly fire and enemy fire that came his way until he was surrounded by nothing but dead storm troopers. Once that batch of troopers was finished he motioned the men to follow him onto the bridge. They entered the door to the bridge with haste and looked around, what was supposed to be the bridge was a large empty room. Kirk looked at Q as the door locked behind them, "Q, I thought you said this was the damn bridge!"

Q shook his head in disbelief, "I was certain that it was, the older models of this ship had the bridge located here I could have sworn it was here."

Before they could continue their conversation they heard heavy breathing and a lightsabre ignite. Slowly, they looked up and found Darth Vader standing a mere fifteen feet away from them, "So Q, we meet again."

Q scowled as he pointed his sabre at Vader, "You were no match for Obi-Wan and you'll be no match for me. Once I kill the Emperor and regain my abilities I'll enjoy nothing more than to bring you back as a Romulan scepter bug." Vader lunged at Q slamming his lightsabre into his, knowing that he would most likely be outclassed he'd have to do his best to use Q's ego against him, which would hopefully be his undoing. Vader swung again at Q this time missing while Q used the force to push Vader towards Kirk, Kirk was ready and double fist punched Vader into a wall. Vader got up and swung his sabre at Kirks head, Kirk ducked and kicked Vader square in the chest towards Q who in turn tried to stab Vader only to have it blocked by Vaders red blade.

"Most impressive, but not enough to defeat me." Vader mused as he force pushed Q into the wall, slowly Vader walked towards a struggling Q, blocking the phaser fire from Reed and the others on the way to the injured entity. "This is the end for you old friend, farewell." Vader swung his blade at Q only to have it blocked by another blade, Vader looked up but saw no one and then looked down. Beneath him was Master Yoda, Vader swung in fear at the little green alien only to have Yoda jump over him and swing at him with force and speed. Soon the battle between Q and Vader turned into one of survival for Vader than an end to Q. Vader had to find away to retreat but couldn't, He tried to leave through the only exit only to be outclassed by Kirk of all people, one with no powers whatsoever. Frustrated, Vader swung furiously at Kirk and Yoda, slicing a deep gash in Datas arm, but that didn't affect the Android as he rushed right to Vader and tore his mask off of his body, Vader fell to the ground gasping for breath and clinging on to life. Before Yoda could deal the killing blow Vader lifted up towards Q and fell next to the now standing entity.

Q smirked, "This is what I think of what you did to her you insolent pathetic asthmatic robot." Q lunged his sabre deep into Vaders chest and looked into his eyes as he died, "By the way, Padme died of heart break you coward." with that be pulled the lightsabre from Vader and walked back towards the group and away from his lifeless body. Before Yoda or anyone could say anything to condone how he had ended Vader, Q pointed towards the door, "They know that he's dead as they monitor his vitals constantly from the bridge, they'll retreat and take the emperor with them. We've won this battle, lets get out of here before we're outnumbered a thousand to one."


	4. Dueling The Emperor

**Chapter 4: Dueling The Emperor**

Q was wrong, the battle had not ended as he had thought it would. Instead of retreating when notified of Vaders death a few hundred more Star Destroyers suddenly decloaked and surrounded the wounded allied fleet. The only thing Picard could think to do was to send a strike team to kill the Emperor and end this once and for all. With no Emperor there would be no Empire and the command structure would be in total chaos. So, Picard used his only option and sent down Q, Luke, Yoda, Lieutenant Reed (NX-01), Worf and Kirk down to the Emperors palace to take him out. Reed, Worf and Kirk would distract the guards in order to let the Jedi and Q slip in to the palace and end the Emperor once and for all. Picard just hoped that they could end this once and for all.

They were outnumbered ninety to one but that didn't matter to Reed, Worf and Kirk. They had a job to do and they were going to see to it that they helped Q, Yoda and Luke end this once and for all. The storm troopers fired volley after volley of phaser and laser fire at them to no avail, they all had horrible aim as far as Reid could tell and he took full advantage of that. Reid jumped out into the open and threw a few plasma grenades into the crowd of troopers, killing almost half of them by himself. With a grin, Reid jumped back behind their cover and shrugged at Kirk and Worf, "Whoever trained them either didn't do a good job or forgot to mention that it's imperative to stay spread out to avoid a grenade attack like that."

Kirk shook his head and kept firing back at the troopers, "That works to our advantage then. Worf, lets use all of our grenades and end this right now."

"With pleasure, sir." the Klingon said, not bothering to hide that he was pleased to end the lives of these troopers. Kirk shook his head at the Klingon and grabbed a few to get ready to send these troopers to kingdom come. Worf grabbed a few and ran out into the open. "Today is a good day to die!" he yelled as he cast the first few grenades.

Deep within the palace Q, Luke and Yoda were hunting for the Emperor to no avail. They had taken out a few of his most trusted guards but he was nowhere to be found. But, as Q and Yoda noted, if his elite guards were here he was definitely still in the palace. Q kept at the front of the group of Jedi and kept his eyes fixated towards the ceiling at all times. If and when the Emperor attacked it would be from above, that was his favorite way to attack his enemies. When Q last fought the Emperor he had failed just as Yoda had. Q almost won, if it wasn't for the fact that Vader jumped in at the last second and tipped the scale he would have slain the Emperor, regained his powers and turned Vader into a pile of dog feces. Qs thoughts wandered but on guard he remained, once the Emperor jumped out of the shadows he was ready. His blade met the Emperors, they locked eyes and the clash began. Yoda spun around to the Emperors side and Luke went to his backside to corner him to no avail. Yoda was much slower than when he last fought the Emperor while the Emperor showed no signs of such, this was going to be a hard task even for three Jedi. Q spun around and cut the top of the Emperors shoulder and grinned as the Emperor yelled in pain, but was soon defending himself from the frenzied blows of the Emperors lightsabre. Before Q could react another red lightsabre came from out of nowhere and stabbed him through the chest. Yoda and Luke both froze as the Emperor cackled at the sight of Q being skewered. Q's vision was blurring but he looked up to see Vaders mask. "How... How the hell did you live."

Vader looked down at Q and said with satisfaction, "You underestimate the powers of the dark side." Vader pulled out his sabre and beheaded Q while the Emperor cackled and turned towards Yoda and Luke. Vader pointed his sabre at Luke, "Join us my son, and Master Yoda will be allowed to live in exile until he expires from old age. If not, you both die here." Before his son could say anything he, Yoda and Q's body were transported away from the palace and back onboard the Enterprise-E. Vader turned away and began to walk for his ship, "I'll finish them once we cripple their ships master, they won't go far."

Picard ordered the fleet to retreat, jump into hyperspace and head back towards the wormhole where reinforcements were waiting to help with repairs and to engage the enemy. He didn't take his decision lightly, but once he found out that Q had been killed he had to order the fleet to retreat back towards Federation space and hoped that another Q could bring Q back from the grave to assist them in their endeavor to defeat the Empire. Picard sat in his chair and stared at the screen until something seemed off, the stars were no longer there and the screen was nothing but a bright blue. "Report." Picard said as he got out of his chair and looked at the screen.

Before Worf could give him a report on what was going on another voice spoke up, "You are in a cross galactic time warp, or as you would call it, a temporal vortex."

Picard and his crew turned to the direction of the voice to see a man standing in a weird black looking jumpsuit with blue eyes and short brown hair. Picard walked towards the man and finally understood what was going on after he inspected the man, "You're Daniels aren't you? Captain Archer has told us much about you, why are you here?"

Daniels sighed and shook his head, "Q, Q is why I'm here." Daniels walked around the room and addressed the bridge crew, "Q was not supposed to die, and because of his death the entire timeline has been thrown into turmoil and the temporal cold war that was ended with the defeat of the Suliban by Captain Archer in his own timeline has been reignited because of this." Daniels paused, looked towards Picard and continued, "The only way we can repair this mess is to break Starfleet protocol and change the history of the Empire and the Republic. Captain Picard, I'm sending your ship and Archers to the past to make sure that Anakin Skywalker never becomes Darth Vader and that the Emperor is defeated before he has a chance to murder all of the Jedi. I'm sure you've read up on what happened so I have confidence that you and Captain Archer can bring an end to this dire situation."

Luke, who was listening to this man in awe spoke up, "So, does that mean my life will change and that I'll never exist as I am now?"

Daniels shook his head, "No, you will exist as you are forever since you are here on this ship and on this mission. You are vital to this mission, your DNA is going to match Anakins and show that you are in fact his son from the future. That is the key to gaining the trust of the Jedi council."

Picard shook his head at Daniels, "I can't do it, I cannot ignore the prime directive. I was sworn to obey it and I will not take part in this."

Daniels sighed and took on a strict tone, "I figured you would say that, but I am the rank of Admiral so I order you to do this Captain, the future of the Federation is at stake. If you do not do this there will be no prime directive to protect, do you understand Captain?

Picard folded his arms, pondered for a bit and finally conceded, "Alright, we will take on this mission but this will be my first and last time helping you in this temporal cold war, do you understand Mr. Daniels? I'm only doing this for the Federation and to prevent Q's death."

Daniels nodded, "Very well, you have a deal Captain. I have already talked to Captain Archer and his bridge crew so they know what's happening right now as well. I am leaving you in orbit of Coruscant, tell them you want to speak to the Jedi council and invite them to your ship. Let them know that there is a secret order that the chancellor, Darth Sidious has called Order sixty-six that states that all the Jedi must be massacred by the clone army. Good luck." At the end of his little speech Daniels disappeared and in front of them was the large image of Coruscant. It looked the same with the exception of huge spacial cannons that surrounded the planet to protect it from separatist bombardment.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Worf announced from tactical.

Picard nodded, "Put it through on our securest channel Mr. Worf."

The screen blinked to life and showed a tall, lean and bald dark skinned man with an extremely serious look on his face, "I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu of the Jedi council, state your reason for being in our system."

Picard paced closer to the screen and straightened his command shirt, "I'm here to speak to you and the other Jedi, I was sent here from the distant future and another galaxy to give you information that will save the Republic and the Jedi council itself, I have proof and will provide you with such but will do so only on my ship where the information I am going to relay to you isn't intercepted by a third party."

Windu shook his head, "Very well, I will bring a few Jedi with me so if this is a trap I am warning you that we will be armed and ready."

Picard nodded, "Of course, rest assured that our intention is to save the Republic, and I will give you the proof that you need."

Mace nodded, "We'll be there in an hours time, Mace out."


	5. Temporal Hot War

**Chapter 5: Temporal Hot War**

Captain Picard looked across his ready room with intensity and will, he had just begun his meeting with Master Windu but already felt as if convincing him of their mission and good intentions would be even more difficult than he imagined, but he was Captain Jean-Luc Picard, he was up for the task. Picard passed a pad across his desk and into the hands of Mace Windu, "That man right there, your chancellor is a sith lord and an extremely powerful one. And I have the proof to give to you but first you must promise me that you will not act too quickly as it could give us and you away."

"If I deem you trustworthy I am not the one who decides how the council proceeds, but I will put forward your recommendation before we voted on the matter." Mace said as he stood up, "You said you wanted me here to show me evidence?"

Picard nodded, "Indeed, follow me Master Windu. We'll need to be in sick bay for this." The Jedi master and Picard left the ready room and into the turbo lift. After what seemed like forever to Picard the lift opened and the two walked into the hall and finally entered the sick bay. In sick bay waiting was doctor Crusher, Luke and their Master Yoda.

An obviously surprised Windu looked down at his friend, "Master Yoda, what are you doing aboard this ship?"

Yoda gave his old friend a small smile, "Good to see you it is, missed you I have." Yoda limped closer to his friend and looked up at him, "Your Master Yoda I am not, from the future I am. Palpatine, not to be trusted is he, a sith he is."

Mace looked back towards Picard, "Alright, why are we in sick bay if your proof is an older Master Yoda?"

Picard sighed, "Alright, that young man sitting on this table is here for a reason to. Scan him with your device and compare his DNA to those who work with the council or in the council."

Windu scanned Luke and began to process the DNA, "Those who work with us might be related but it is against the Jedi code to..." before Windu could finish his sentence his DNA scanner had finished its search, according to his instrument this man was the biological son of Padme and Anakin Skywalker.

Picard walked closer to the obviously surprised Jedi, "I am very aware that him being around means that your code has been violated but you cannot punish him (Anakin) until after Palpatine has been dealt with."

Windu shook his head, "We have to, this is against the code. We warn against this as it could very well lead one to stray to the dark side of the force."

Picard shook his head, "That is precisely why I'm telling you not to, in our timeline he does turn to the dark side because he had visions of her dying in child birth thinking it could save her. In turn he helped the Emperor kill all of the Jedi except Master Yoda and another named Obi-Wan, but he died before we were in contact with your galaxy." An obviously uncomfortable Master Windu looked at Picard and shook his head, "I know this is a lot for a even a Jedi to take in, but please do not speak of this to anyone until this entire situation has been put to rest."

Luke looked up at Master Windu from the exam table he was sitting on, "Sir, Master, if you do tell the others of my father and he is indeed punished the Emperor will begin to suspect something as he can foresee the future in almost perfect detail, he knows that is not what's supposed to happen. We need to be as quiet about this as possible and take him out as soon as possible."

Mace Windu sighed, "Alright, I'll be breaking the code by keeping my silence as well but for the sake of the Republic and the Jedi I will stay quiet about your father until this situation is in the past."

Before Picard could respond his badge chirped, He pressed his badge, "Picard" and Datas voice came out of the badge.

"Sir, we are getting a starfleet signal and it's hailing us, should I patch it through to you sir?"

"Yes Data, put it through Picard out."

The screen in front of them blinked to life and revealed a tall man in a black cape with an all too familiar mask. Picards jaw dropped and Luke gritted his teeth, Daniels was right. The temporal cold war was about to take a deadly turn.

Vader turned his head and stared at the screen, "Ah Master Windu, it has been years since I ended your life."

Windu stepped closer to the screen unintimidated, "And who am I speaking to?"

"I am Darth Vader, or as you would know me, Anakin Skywalker. I am commanding a fleet of seven Star Destroyers equipped with the same weapons that the ship you're on has, surrender peacefully and each Jedis death will be a painless one."

Picard cut the signal and looked at Master Windu, "Never mind being quiet about it, take out the Emperor and alert your fleet about the incoming attack, we're going to need all the help we can get fighting them off."

Windu nodded as he head out the doors, "I'll do what I can."

The Enterprise NX-01 was getting hit left and right with phaser fire from the Imperial destroyers and Suliban cell ships, Picard had sent him and seventy Republic cruisers out to meet the Imperial fleet and stall for time, but it wasn't working very well. Fifteen of the seventy Republic ships were already crippled or destroyed and the Enterprise was going that route as well, and fast. Archer gritted his teeth as he got up from the ground and sat back down in his chair, "Malcolm, did you steal any of the transphasic torpedoes from the Voyager when she was under repair?"

Malcolm shook his head, "No sir, I'd never steal!" the ship rocked violently again after being hit near the bridge. "Shields at twenty percent sir!"

Archer scowled as he got back in his seat yet again, "God dammit Malcolm did you borrow any torpedoes from them?"

"Oh, well... that sir I did." Malcolm said as he clung on to his station.

Archer turned around and shot his armory officer a dirty look, "Next time I ask you a question tell me the truth, now fire every damn one of them at their fleet of destroyers!"


	6. Regroup

**Chapter 6: Regroup:**

Archer watched the viewscreen as five transphasic torpedoes flew towards the enemy Imperial Star Destroyers and Suliban cell ships with anticipation. The torpedoes had the desired effect, destroying one destroyer and a dozen cell ships. As ordered, the NX class starship jumped to hyperspace towards the safety of Coruscant and the awaiting Republic fleet and Enterprise E. Archer looked back towards his armory officer angrily, "Lieutenant Reed, next time we're in that situation just use the damn weapons if we have them, I don't give a damn if you stole them from section 31. Understood?"

Reed looked down and shook his head, "Apologies, understood sir."

Aboard the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine stood looking out as the NX class starship jumped to the safety of hyperspace and away. Vader, furious over the fact that the ship was able to get away was about to punish the commanding officer when the Emperor held up his hand and shook his head, "There is no need for that Lord Vader, without him we will be stranded in this timeline without a competent admiral to lead our fleet, think before you allow your anger get the better of you in this current situation Lord Vader."

Vader bowed his head slightly, "Yes, my master. What shall we do as of now?"

The Emperor grinned and showed his rotted yellow teeth, "We will cloak this vessel and transport my younger self out of harms way and rendezvous with the separatists to use that pawn Count Dooku and his pet Grievous for what their worth before we dispose of them again… And then we will have our time traveling friends bring over Sith to help the cause and most importantly, Grand Admiral Thrawn."

 **Coruscant, Chancellors office.**

Chancellor Palpatine had sensed a disturbance in the force, a massive one that almost left him unconscious if it wasn't for his massive power in the dark side. His plans for Anakin Skywalker and the galaxy itself were nearing but he sensed that those plans were soon about to be thwarted, and that they had to change indefinitely. Palpatine got up from his seat and removed the lightsabres hidden in his dwarti statues and prepared for the worst as he sensed a huge amount of Jedi and clones heading towards his office, he had to think of an escape plan and fast. But, before he could either escape or face off against the coming threat a blue light surrounded him and he was gone. Palpatine looked around and noticed he was on some sort of war vessel and noticed a frail old man in a black robe with some hulking black monstrosity heading towards him and he ignited his lightsaber. The old man raised his hand, "I wouldn't do that, unless you are in the habit of killing yourself my younger Darth Sidious."

Palpatine sensed the old mans presence and gasped but then smiled, "So it seems that I've come to save myself, interesting. What is the next step of our plan if we are to keep events intact… Sidious." Both men then fell into an evil cackle as they walked towards one another to start their unholy alliance.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi all searched the chancellors office with a detachment of the clone 501st legion to no avail. Anakin was angry, was furious that he could not sense the betrayal and insidious attempt to destroy the Jedi with him as the chancellors desired pawn in doing so. He did his best to keep his anger and fury in check but was having trouble doing so until he spotted the statues that Palpatine had in his office splayed open, with one still housing one of the siths spare lightsabers inside. "Masters, you may want to take a look at this!" Anakin yelled as he beckoned for the two masters closest to him, Obi-Wan and Yoda to examine what he had just found. Obi-Wan pulled out the lightsaber, ignited it and a red hue filled the room. Yoda looked down and sighed. "True it is, the ship from the future lied it did not. I sense that an even bigger war and threat we face."

 **Picards Ready Room**

Captain Picard stared across his desk at the time traveler named Daniels, he has just reappeared in his ready room and began to inform him on the current events of the temporal cold war, and to say that they were concerning was an understatement, he would have to send this information to Archer, Kirk and their crew in order to prepare for what was to come. "So you're telling me that the Suliban are attempting to not only bring ships from the Ancient Sith Empire of this galaxy to help them, they're even trying to bring Sith, with one being as big of a threat if not more so than Sidious himself?"

Daniels shook his head as he walked around the small ready room, "I am, and they have already succeeded in bringing over a sith lord named Darth Malgus to help them in their efforts, On our side we will attempt to bring certain Jedi from the past to assist as well. I only hope that we can get them over in time and that they will agree to help restore the time line… well, restore as much of it as we realistically can."

Picard sipped his tea and pondered for a bit, "And you said that we should inform the Jedi Council of who you're bringing and that it's even more imperative to tell them about who the Imperials are bringing over, why is that?

Daniels sighed as he looked a futuristic looking watch device, or whatever it was, Captain Picard didn't care. Daniels put the device in his pocket and looked at Picard one final time, "Because it is imperative that they prepare for the worst. Tell them to expect the help of the Jedi Revan for now as he is one of the most powerful force users to ever exist and tell them to prepare for… Darth Vitiate."


End file.
